


Learning the Law [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Series: Ray K/Stella K Marriage Podfic Triptych [1]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Law Enforcement, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from a marriage. Stella helps Ray learn something all US peace officers should know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Law [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312649) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I recorded this as part of a Ray/Stella happy marriage triptych. Also as part of my forray into learning how to podfic porn, although this is only slightly pornographic.

[Click here for link for download/streaming from Box.](https://www.box.com/s/j6ml33cm426q9bawa524)

Download from the audiofic archive [here. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/learning-law)

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
